This invention relates generally to adjustable support apparatus to be located between a snowboard and a user's boot, and particularly for accommodating rotation of the boot relative to the snowboard while the boot is held attached to the snowboard.
There is need for improvements in such adjustable apparatus providing reliability, compactness, and ease of rotary adjustment, for example while a snowboarder is on a lift.